


All Work and Foreplay

by cometsandbooks



Series: Apartment Escapades [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Oliver, Come Swallowing, Innuendo, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, Top Connor, Undressing, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometsandbooks/pseuds/cometsandbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Oliver’s demanding day of work ends with the suggestive tendencies of his boyfriend and a far more appealing job involving Connor’s mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> You do not have to have read Part 1 to read this one!  
> Part 1 was an AU of the guys living next door to each other in the same apartment building, but this is set in the apartment the guys are currently sharing in Season 2 of the show. 
> 
> Written for my incredible girlfriend and her prompt for coliver smut <3

Oliver was perched on the edge of couch, leaning over his laptop that rested on the coffee table. He was in the middle of a large coding job for his boss, as the company’s webpage had crashed yet again (some poor sap had done a terrible job setting up the html). The sound of fingers flying over the keys filled the empty apartment, and Oliver’s mind wandered to Connor’s law schedule, knowing he would be finished up for the day soon. Oliver realised he should probably get started on some dinner before Connor did arrive home. Oliver became distracted as he squinted at the screen, trying to decipher where the next mistake was in the jumbled up code. A small smile drifted over Oliver’s face as he heard a jingling of keys – a sign of his boyfriend returning to their apartment. Oliver had been stuck inside all day trying in vain to solve the complicated coding job, knowing he was on a strict deadline and it needed to be finished before tomorrow. 

Connor pushed open the door and dropped his bag on the small table by the door. He shrugged off his blazer and hung it on the stand Oliver had insisted on buying, which Connor would never admit actually came in handy. He rubbed his temples a little, feeling weary from attending the longest court case ever. It still hadn’t been resolved, with the judge ruling it to be continued tomorrow. He gave a small sigh and moved into the bedroom to slide out of his shoes and run his hands through his styled hair. He hated the requirement of being serious and silent during trials, he had barely been able to repress numerous sarcastic comments about the witnesses whilst he sat through their testimonies. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and became aware of the tapping of a keyboard coming from the lounge room. He shook his head, smiling affectionally to himself at the thought of his hard-working boyfriend. Selfless Oliver, always putting others ahead of himself; he’d probably spent the whole day working on something for his boss. Connor padded toward the doorway that separated the bedroom from the living room, and gazed at Oliver’s hunched position on the couch. His eyes trailed over his boyfriend's clothed muscular shoulders, down to the white shirt sleeves which were unbuttoned at his wrist. Two empty mugs loitered on the coffee table near the lit-up screen of his laptop, where Connor could only see lines and lines of baffling code. ‘Must be a big job,’ Connor thought to himself, ‘I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a break though, bet he’s been at it all day.’ 

Oliver felt eyes on the back of his head, and swivelled his neck to glance back at his boyfriend, who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom watching over him. His shirt sleeves were rolled up on his dress shirt, and Oliver noticed his blazer had been discarded as well as his shoes. There was a soft adoration in Connor’s returning look, mixed with the tiredness of his long day in court.  
“Hey babe, how was your day?” Oliver remarked brightly to try and lift Connor’s weary appearance.  
“Oh you know, another crazy teen on the stand couldn’t keep her story straight, so we’re going in again tomorrow. Nothing new, really.” Connor replied dismissively.  
Oliver nodded to show his understanding, and turned back to the blocks of text on his screen.  
“I was just thinking about making a start on dinner,” Oliver mentioned as he got back to typing. “I’m thinking stir fry maybe. I’ve been working on this massive coding job for my boss all day, and I just wanted to do something quick for tonight. Any ideas on what you wanted?”

Whilst Oliver had been speaking about his intentions for the evening meal, Connor had walked up behind the couch. He now leaned his body over the upright cushions, rested his hands on Oliver’s shoulders, and brought his face down close to beside the cusp of his left ear. In a low voice, Connor replied,  
“There’s definitely one thing I’m in the mood for tonight.”  
Oliver’s hands had momentarily stopped on the keyboard, and he let out a surprised laugh before shaking his arms a little to keep typing, the deadline for this job lurking in his mind. He just didn’t have the time to be swayed by Connor’s teasing tonight. 

Connor raised an eyebrow at the lack of response he got from Oliver.  
‘This coding job must be a high pressure situation,’ he thought. But he knew Oliver better than anyone, and Oliver had without a doubt been cooped up in their apartment all day working on this thing. He needed a break more than he cared to admit, and Connor was going to give him that no matter how much teasing it took. Connor released his grip from Oliver’s shoulders, returned to a standing position and then strode around the couch before dropping down onto the end of it. Oliver’s eyebrows were pinched with concentration as he skillfully added sentences to the mass of cluttered content on his laptop’s screen. Connor knew just how to start a little game to get Oliver off his laptop. He let out a loud, exaggerated sigh before stretching his arms out and commenting,  
“Man, it’s a little warm in here, don’t you think?”  
Oliver gave no response other than a small unconvinced grunt. The side of Connor’s mouth quirked up and he bobbed his head playfully, taking on the challenge of Oliver’s stubbornness. His hands, marked here and there with black ink from doodling during the court cases, located the top button on his shirt and popped it open. He continued down the line, working each button through it’s hole until the shirt was open and his chest was partly exposed.

A quick glance at Oliver told him that he had not been paying attention, an intense focus on his work seeming to persist on his part. Connor was determined however, and took to slowly rolling down his shirt sleeves in order to ease his arms out of his button up shirt. When he had pulled it off all the way he leant over the couch’s arm and put the bundled up garmet onto the floor. Connor returned to an upright position, now sitting comfortably half-naked in the living room, with his boyfriend’s quick fingers pattering away on his laptop a metre away. Something told Connor that Oliver had snuck a peek at his tan body whilst he’d been placing his shirt on the ground. It could have been the blush that was slowly creeping into the apples of his cheeks, or the way his foot was tapping the carpet restlessly. Either way, he knew it wouldn’t be long before Oliver cracked. 

Connor had three favourite things when it came to Oliver’s body during sex. The first was his neck. He couldn’t get enough of it, no matter how long he occupied his time praising it, it just wasn’t enough. Connor loved when they went out to dinner and Oliver wore shirts with the top button undone, just because he knew it pleased Connor. When they lay in bed, Connor would freely trace a line from his jaw down the expanse of his neck to the dip of his collarbone. Connor could feel the familiar tingling of arousal starting to affect his body as he sat in the living room, his half-lidded eyes resting on the figure of his boyfriend, fingers moving easily over the keyboard with the expertise of a pianist. Connor needed to be near him, needed to let off some steam from his day of sitting still. He kneeled up on the couch and moved onto all fours, then began crawling toward Oliver who sat almost completely absorbed in his work on the other end. 

Oliver’s eyes scanned over the paragraphs of arrows, full stops and abbreviations. He was aware of the presence of his boyfriend seated near him, and had even peeked at the smooth muscle of his shoulders, the strong curve of his back, the tanned skin sprinkled randomly with tiny freckles. He had jerked his head back to the screen quickly, not wanting to be caught in the act of drawing into temptation. His eyes bore into the screen as he felt a blush rise against his will. He tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to get this coding job over with, but it still seemed like there was miles of text to go. He felt movement on the couch but didn’t look up, thinking it might be Connor going to the kitchen to attend to the dinner. He realised that this assumption was wrong when a warm pair of lips pressed onto the side of his neck. He jumped slightly at the unexpected contact before dropping his tense shoulders and closing his eyes momentarily at the tantalising feel of pressure mouthing over his pulse. He took in a deep breath and got his fingers to move again, reminding himself of how angry his boss would be if this code wasn’t finished before tomorrow. 

As Oliver endeavoured to get back on track, he reminisced on all of the times Connor had told him how much he loved his neck. He found it incredibly sweet, and ever since he’d become aware of the fact, he’d been trying to expose his neck as much as possible. Connor was by far the most attractive guy he’d ever dated, so if there was something he could do to tease his boyfriend back for all the sexual frustration he faced on a daily basis, he was going to do it. As it happened however, the more attention Connor had paid to Oliver’s neck, the more it had became his sweet spot over time. As much as Connor idolised Oliver’s neck, Oliver just as equally enjoyed Connor’s attachment, way more than he thought possible.  
Connor knew that from a year’s worth of neck kisses, it wasn’t just a turn on for Oliver anymore, it was an addiction he had with his neck being touched or kissed or caressed. Connor would run his eyes appreciatively over Oliver’s magnificent body before lingering on his neck, and Oliver would feel a flash of heat in his stomach, remembering all the times that tongue had been put to work there (not to mention other places as well). 

The moment Connor attached his lips to Oliver’s pulse point, his boyfriend’s body went still, meaning he had stopped typing. Connor was pleased to be getting somewhere in his goal of removing Oliver from the chore his boss had given him. Connor’s hands which were on Oliver’s shoulders lifted with the movement of a deep inhale before his obstinate boyfriend returned to his laptop. Connor knew he needed to increase his efforts. He rounded his lips and began sucking a decent-sized hickey over Oliver's jugular vein. His tongue vibrated with Oliver’s pulse as he held on tightly with his lips, and his ears detected the first moan of the night. A small one which Oliver cut off quickly, but it had happened. Connor removed his lips, before swiping the tip of his tongue over the bruise he had made, which was quickly turning a deep purple.

Oliver hadn’t meant to make a sound, it had freed itself from somewhere wedged inside him while Connor had been sucking intently on the side of his neck. He cut off the moan as quickly as it had started, intent on moving through the code which was three quarters of the way finished. As he felt the lazy slither of his boyfriend’s tongue smothering the mark he had given him, he cleared his throat before continuing to type, but at a visibly slower pace than before. Connor’s efforts were starting to have an impact. He climbed behind Oliver’s body which was still on the edge of the couch in order to continue his ministrations to the other side on his neck, at an even slower pace. 

The warmth of Connor’s lips placed open-mouthed kisses down the stretch of Oliver’s neck, small pecks were placed along the underside of his jaw as he tried in vain to remain on task. Decadent licks followed the groan-inducing sound of more hickey’s which would surely be noticeable tomorrow in Oliver’s board meeting, but right now, Connor didn’t care for the opinions of others. There was only one person’s opinion he really cared about in the room, perhaps the world. Connor tenderly grazed his teeth over the fragile skin of Oliver’s Adam’s apple, and arousal rapidly flew throughout Oliver’s body. It seemed like his instincts were taking precedence over his mind’s desire to finish the coding job tonight. But he had to admit, the alternative activity Connor was proposing through his obvious behaviour was seeming like the better option every second.

Oliver’s head was bowed a little, all typing having stopped by this point. His brow was furrowed, not in concentration, but in craving for more of the delectable presence of Connor’s tongue attached to his neck. His pulse had picked up considerably, he was overly aware of the repetitive sensation of his heartbeat in his ears and down below. Connor had somehow managed to undo the buttons of Oliver’s shirt while he’d been distracted, and was now removing his lips for the few seconds it took him to swiftly pull off the rest of the shirt. Oliver huffed out a slightly annoyed breath at Connor’s absence in his favourite place on his body. He took that moment to drag a hand up to the top of his laptop and guide the lid down, clicking it softly into place. He turned his head slightly and found Connor’s pupils blown wide with desire, his lips singing with the colour red from all their use in the past few minutes. Oliver nearly dove on him there and then, but wanted to remain slightly dignified so instead he took a breath and tried to subdue his eagerness, murmuring,

“You got me, allright? My boss is going to kill me, but I can’t.. you’re just…” he shook his head, unable to form sentences as his eyes wandered helplessly over the firm planes of muscles that covered Connor’s chest and arms before landing on the face he had fallen in love with. Connor raised his eyebrows, a little touched at Oliver’s inability to finish his sentence. He loved having that effect on people, especially the one in the room with him now. Connor gave his boyfriend the smile he knew he loved seeing, before dropping his gaze to Oliver’s perfectly-shaped lips. Connor’s hand found Oliver’s left hip as he quickly moved in to latch onto his mouth for the first time that night. The kiss was divine, filled with all of the pent up emotion that had built up in Connor since deciding to make Oliver take a break. Passion mixed with love and heat as Oliver gripped the nape of Connor’s neck and pulled him in even closer, hungrily and openly showing his need for more. 

Seated sideways and kissing the man before him wasn’t easy for Oliver, so he swung his legs around under Connor’s crouched position. Connor saw what he was aiming to do, and followed Oliver’s movements by moving both his knees onto either side of the couch’s cushions in an effort to hover above Oliver and leave room for his boyfriend's legs to stretch out straight as he lay along the couch. With Oliver lying leisurely beneath him, Connor wasted no time in using his position to nimbly undo Oliver’s fly and button, before tugging down his boyfriend’s pants and throwing them on the ground, laughing as he went. He loved his boyfriend entirely too much, and the energy surging through his body was so much better than the stagnant feeling of being trapped in the endless court case earlier that day.  
A smile took over Connor’s face which Oliver returned in full, feeling incredibly excited to be beneath the one person he cared about the most. No matter how many times they had done anything intimate, it had always been as wild and consuming as the time before. Connor jumped up to ditch his own pants, pulling quickly at the belt as he looked down at Oliver, who flashed that knowing smile and an irresistible crinkle of his eyes which shone back at his. 

Connor’s body moulded into place against Oliver’s as he lowered himself down until his chin rested on Oliver’s breastbone. He could feel his boyfriend’s heart hammering away underneath, as Connor shifted his head to the left to trace an eager tongue around the brown areola of Oliver’s nipples. He lay his tongue flat and licked wickedly, causing Oliver to punch out a groan and lift his chin up to bare his neck in a submissive gesture. Connor’s arousal pulsed at the sounds his boyfriend was making, his own member moderately hard by this point. He reached a hand up to trace sensitively with the pads of his fingers over Oliver’s left nipple, simultaneously sucking on the other erect nipple. Oliver was starting to rut up against Connor’s body where it pressed down on him, twisting his head from side to side and letting out small gasps as prickles of heat bloomed in his stomach and spread to his hands, his thighs, practically everywhere. 

“Co…Con-nor,” Oliver stuttered breathily.  
Having switched to give his other nipple some attention, Connor hummed over the sensitive nub in way of response, blowing out a little air at the end, awarding him a startled shriek from the man beneath him.  
“Could you…” Oliver started before letting out a yell as Connor flicked his nipple, causing him to shiver involuntarily. “Could you maybe… move that mouth of yours down a little? My lower region is feeling a little…” he was forced to take in a sharp breath as Connor ran his teeth carefully over his right nipple while deliciously pinching the other. “N-nn-neglected,” Oliver choked out, his member now fully erect and throbbing beneath his underwear. Connor’s hair was beginning to fall in his face, his lips were slightly swollen and his whole body felt as feverish as Oliver’s. 

Upon Oliver’s request, Connor raised his head to search his eyes, which gleamed back with amusement and a hint of desperation. Connor raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, before retorting light-heartedly,  
“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”  
Oliver noted the mocking arrogance, but could also here the undercurrent of lust that battled to dominate Connor’s tone. It wasn’t just him that was getting worked up. From Connor’s position laying over his chest, Oliver could feel the firm evidence of Connor’s desire against his leg – his black underwear did nothing to conceal the growing bulge. 

Connor propped up on his elbows and moved his body even further down the couch so that his hot breath now fell over the waistband of Oliver’s underpants. Oliver’s general thigh area was Connor’s second favourite thing about him. If he was honest, he’d never had much of an interest in giving blowjobs until the first time he had given one to Oliver, and let’s just say the neighbours wouldn’t look them in the eye anymore from the sounds that left the house that night.  
Oliver was laying as still as he could, but was trembling in anticipation, and constantly biting his lip to repress the desire to beg. Connor smirked at what he could do without having gone near Oliver’s package yet. 

This is where Connor liked to take his sweet time, really dragging out the process so Oliver received the best treatment possible. Connor decided to sit up on his haunches so he could use one hand to massage the thick, right thigh of his boyfriend, and the other to wind a path down the trail of hair from his belly button to just under his waistband. He would lift the edge of the material only a fingernail’s worth, before slipping back out to run his palm over the flat surface of his pelvis. Oliver mewled, rutting his hips up at the exquisite pressure of Connor’s fingers rubbing the groove of his hip bone. Connor slanted his body to lightly nip at the underside of his soft stomach, Oliver now clearly worked up and writhing beneath him from the slow pace. 

‘Alright,’ Connor appraised, ‘that’s probably enough teasing.’  
Oliver was a whimpering mess, and Connor caught his eyes which silently urged him to get on with it.  
“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Connor assured him softly, before hooking his fingers into the top of Oliver's underwear and dragging them down over his thighs, his legs and finally his feet. Connor was keen to relieve his own hardened member from it’s confined space, but knew that this night was about Oliver needing to take a break and he was not going to be selfish about that by catering to his own urges.  
“Wait,” Oliver interjected on Connor’s thoughts.  
Connor frowned, wondering if something was wrong. Oliver pushed himself into an upright position and cupped Connor’s neck and pull him in for an urgent kiss, hoping his boyfriend could detect the total appreciation and love he had for him. Connor’s lips slipped around Oliver’s easily, the tangle of moisture and breath was exquisite and full of emotion. Oliver broke away, breathing hard and feeling more in love than he ever had. He sighed heavily with satisfaction before laying back down, indicating that Connor should continue. 

The kiss had only further added to Oliver’s swelling need which lay before Connor. Oliver's head was now propped up on a pillow so he could watch the show. Connor licked his lips impulsively, saliva gathering in his mouth. He dipped his head, locked eyes with the brown ones studying his, and gradually took Oliver into his mouth. Oliver groaned lewdly, the feeling undeniably good, using all of his self control not to buck up into his mouth. Connor had mentioned before that he was fine with Oliver doing so, but Oliver wanted to be careful not to push Connor further than his limits. Oliver was then reminded of his unfinished coding job which nagged at his conscience, but as his fingers started to clench, he realised there was no going back and he would just have to tell his boss that he had been “otherwise occupied”. 

Connor began moving his lips over Oliver’s length, making sure to use his tongue to stroke the underside of his quivering member. Oliver couldn’t stop his hands from attaching themselves to Connor’s dark hair, threading his fingers through as pleasure undulated throughout his body. His member was heavy on Connor’s tongue, thrumming with desire and feeling like nothing else could ever be this good. The warmth of his mouth, the delicious track of Connor’s tongue guiding over the stretch of his manhood, it was enough make him cry out in pleasure at every movement. Although initially uninterested in the art of oral, Connor had quickly become an expert at this, with a skilled tongue and a few tricks with his lips, he was quite proud of his feats in this field. 

He hollowed his cheeks and took Oliver in further, drawing a long moan from the man sprawled out on the cushions. Shaking hands stroked through his hair, and Connor hummed in contentment, skittering his tongue messily and using the vibrations to push Oliver closer to the edge. Oliver’s noises were involuntary by this point, and the way his body was beginning to tense told Connor that it was time to take it up a notch. Oliver’s golden skin was covered in a sheen of sweat as he made every effort not to arch up into the sin that was Connor’s mouth. Every fibre of his being told him that this was what he wanted to have for the rest of his life – to never leave the man that treated him so well. Oliver was burning up with need, it poured over every nerve, muscles taut and barely aware of how heavily he was panting.

Connor twisted his mouth and sucked accordingly, working double time on his boyfriend’s leaking member. The tang of pre-cum only further excited Connor, as he pulled his mouth almost all the way off to flick his tongue over Oliver’s tip. Oliver yelped, his thighs quivering and he pulled slightly on Connor’s hair, letting him know that he was very close. Connor would have loved to have been gyrating against the couch cushions beneath him (he very nearly was) but this was about Oliver, and only Oliver. He could handle one night off in order to get his boyfriend off. But he had to admit that it was terribly difficult to ignore his own body’s cries for friction and a whole lot more.

Connor wasn’t completely immune to the body that moved below him. Wild surges of carnal desire spread through his body as he blew a small breath onto the end of Oliver’s member. Without giving the man beneath him a chance to react, he hollowed his cheeks and plunged forward to take in Oliver’s entire length. He couldn’t exactly catch Oliver’s eyes, but he knew they would be wide open, as this was not an accomplishment either of them had been able to master yet. But Connor had been practicing in secret, using a dildo he’d bought online that was about the same size as Oliver. Oliver’s eyes had indeed flown open and he’d let out a sharp gasp at Connor’s astonishing manoeuvre. All of his senses were on fire, everything in his body suddenly collecting in one place. His toes curled, a high pitched squeal left his throat, and he knew that he could never come close to describing the sensation of being inside Connor’s mouth as his body finally hit it’s climax. 

Connor had felt the moment when Oliver’s member had grown to capacity whilst holding him completely in his mouth. He drew his head down his boyfriend’s member in order to catch the white hot release that surged out. Raspy cries elicited from Oliver, whose whole body twitched in ecstasy as waves of gratification blurred his conscience. Connor had pulled off after catching the bulk of it, and was lapping over his crotch, causing Oliver to shudder from being over-sensitive, his eyes squeezed shut until he had stopped shaking. 

The sharp taste of Oliver covered Connor’s tongue, something he had taken a liking to. He observed his boyfriend’s stomach rising and falling more slowly, limbs heavy with satiation, and his flushed body warm and slack where he lay on the couch. Oliver’s post-orgasm eyes were always the colour of whiskey that had sat in a barrel too long and was finally settled in a crystal glass, basking in the sunlight of it’s full potential. This was Connor’s third favourite thing about Oliver. But there were so many more things, far too many to list. Oliver’s eyes shared everything he couldn’t in his current state – gratefulness, awe, and most of all, a purity of love that could not be masked. 

Connor felt a pang in his heart as he flopped himself down beside his resting boyfriend. He couldn’t remember anyone he’d been with ever looking at him like that after a blow job, let alone after anything. They lay there side by side, and Oliver rolled his head to place a loving kiss to his cheek. He brought a hand over to slowly skim Connor’s chest and the hollows of his neck with feathery touches, before finally tracing over the crest of his lips, noticing the redness slowly fading from the endeavours of his mouth. 

“I don’t have the words to thank you, but I want you to know that you mean everything to me, truly,” Oliver said in a hushed, sincere tone.  
He then leant his head against Connor’s shoulder and his breathing slowed down even more, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
For the second time that night, Connor felt a twinge in his heart. He let his eyes fall shut, and a feeling he had been waiting for his whole life bloomed in his chest. It was beyond words, it was something that could only be felt. After all this time, he had finally gotten ahold of it, and he wasn’t planning on letting go of it anytime soon.


End file.
